


Banquet

by halleson37



Series: Beyond The Army life [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich, Homophobic Language, I AM SORRY, I know nothing about the army i am sorry, Ian is in the Army, M/M, New Mexico, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Party, Sad, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Supportive Mickey Milkovich, Tears, army ian, award, non-canon, this is kinda sad, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37
Summary: Ian is tired of hiding who he is from the army despite the possible consequences of coming out, so with one big step he decides its time to bring Mickey into the picture as the two attend a banquet where Ian is getting an award. The night is filled with emotions on Ian's part, but Mickey is always there for the love of his life.





	Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> **homophobic language trigger warning**
> 
> I apologize as I know nothing about the army, so all of that I kinda just made up. Hope you enjoy despite my inaccuracies.

The idea had been on Ian’s mind for weeks now, there was a family banquet and appreciation night happening this Friday at the base, and Ian wanted nothing more than to bring Mickey. He was getting an award and wanted someone there with him since all of his family was far away. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Mickey asked as they ate pizza in front of the TV. Ian had been failing to eat his food, something very out of the norm for him, and he was visibly nervous, giving Mickey too many warning signs that something was up. 

“I” Ian started “I am getting an award this Friday at a stupid fucking banquet” 

“That's not stupid, congrats man” Mickey interrupted 

“Yeah, but like, there is gonna be a lot of family there, and uh…” He cleared his throat and took a swig of his beer. “I want you to go with me, as my boyfriend” 

“Ian” Mickey smiled softly knowing the possible implications. 

“I am tired of hiding you, like what we have is not okay, because there is nothing fucking wrong with being gay, and the army can’t tell me who the fuck to love, and who the fuck I can bring to support me in my accomplishments!” he was standing now, red faced, and mad more than anything.

Mickey stood up as well, wrapping his arms around Ian and kissing his cheek.

“I wanna go” Mickey said, taking Ian’s head in his hands, blue eyes meeting green. “I’m always down to piss people off.”

Ian could not help but smile, his love for Mickey almost overwhelming “I love you” he said, pressing their lips together. “Love you too” Mickey replied as they broke apart, taking his seat back on the couch and pulling Ian with him. 

“So, do I have to wear like a suit and shit to this thing?” Mickey said with a full mouth of pizza. 

Ian laughed, happy that this was finally going to happen, but a pit was still at the bottom of his stomach. 

\-----

Mickey had to rent a suit, but he looked amazing, so amazing that Ian could not wait to just see him in the tie.

Sadly Ian had to get ready at the base, so Mickey would be meeting him at a local conference hall the banquet would be hosted at. Ian waited nervously in full army mess uniform, pins shiny, tie straight, and pleats on fleek (I had to, haha!). His fellow squad members were all around with various wife's, husbands, girlfriends, and other family members, leaving Ian feeling quite lonely, especially since he was brought up in such a large family, there was never not another Gallagher in sight growing up. 

Ian tried to stand tall as the army had taught him. But he could not help but fidget some, touching his belt, pins, etc nervously as he waited for Mickey to arrive. He was half having a conversation with his buddy Seth and his wife when he saw Mickey, just as uncomfortable looking, but damn well put together enter the large room. He excused himself from Seth and headed in Mickey's direction. 

“Wow!” Mickey said looking Ian up and down  
“And I thought the all camo look was much” 

“It's a dress uniform” Ian informed him with a slight smile, trying to keep the worry off his mind. 

“Well I wanna say you look like a fucking prick, but it's also kinda hot” Mickey retorted with one of his sly smiles and a wink; a gesture that would normally have Ian all over him, but here..it was out of the question. 

“Come get a drink with me” Ian started walking in the direction of the open bar “I need one.” 

“It's all gonna be fine” Mickey assured him, placing a hand between his shoulder blades to try and comfort his boyfriend, but Ian moved away immediately, shrugging him off. The gesture was so unfamiliar to Mickey, Ian always relished his touches, especially when he was being sensitive. it made Mickey feel kinda sick, to be rejected by Ian like that, but he told himself it was nothing personal, Ian was just nervous. 

“I am sorry” Ian said noticing the hurt face Mickey was giving him. 

They both ordered drinks and Ian found them an empty table close to the bar they could sit at. 

“That was not fair of me” Ian sighed placing his hand atop Mickey's where it sat on the round table. 

“It's okay, you have a right to be kinda freaking out” Mickey said, but he looked somewhat concerned himself. 

Mickey was out and proud at this point in his life, he didn't give a damn what people thought about him, he was happy for once with his identity and nothing could change that. It was also strange to see Ian acting closeted however, he was normally the same way when they were out, happily kissing and touching like any other couple would, not paying a damn to who was looking at them. 

Mickey huffed then thinking about this. 

“Hey” he started, squeezing Ian's hand “no one is gonna get pissed at me for being all gay and shit, so if you want to just feel out how people around here act to that sort of thing I can be like” he laughed “your gay friend.” 

Ian could not help but smile at that, his love for Mickey growing stronger than ever, but at the same time Mickey was nowhere near flamboyant enough to be known as gay right off the bat. 

“No!” Ian said standing up “we came here tonight to be who we are, and I don't care what happens to me at this point, I am tired of hiding.”

Mickey could not be more proud of his boyfriend in that moment, standing up to join him at the battle lines. 

Ian finished off his drink in one motion, and grabbed another from the bartender on his way back over to Seth and his wife, where a few other Army members stood around with family and significant others, Mickey walking by his side. 

“Ian” one of the men in uniform started as they joined the small group “this is my girlfriend”

“Nice to meet you” Ian said sticking out his hand to shake the one of the small brunet. 

“I have heard a lot about you Gallagher” the girl said with a small smile, “Brian likes to talk about all his buddies at the base.” She laughed and lightly punched Brian's shoulder. 

“He talks a lot about you too” Ian retorted. 

“It better only be good stuff” the girl said looking over at her boyfriend. 

Mickey only stood there awkwardly as Ian was fully introduced to the family members of those in his squad that stood around them. Awaiting his turn. 

Than suddenly there was a silence as it was Ian's turn to introduce the man he had brought to the banquet, a man no one here had even ever heard the name of, but was so important in Ian's life. 

He cleared his throat, and took a swig of his drink both physically and mentally preparing himself for something that could, in the worst case get him kicked out of the army. 

“Sorry” he said with a nervous chuckle, noticing that everyone was looking at him and Mickey now. 

“This is Mickey, uh, my…” Mickey waited, Ian visually fumbling with the right words, so to save his boyfriend he decided to step in. 

“His boyfriend, and If you have a problem with that you can go fuck yourself.” 

Ian could not be more mortified but also so happy and thankful for Mickey. The people around him could be making the worst faces ever right now, but Ian only had eyes for the love of his life. He wrapped an arm around Mickey's shoulder than, adding “yeah, what he said,” daring to look at the people around them. 

“Nice to meet you Mickey” one of the wife's said sticking out her hand to shake his own. 

“Aww dude, nice tattoo” the wife's husband said as he noticed the ‘fuck-u-up’ written across his knuckles. 

“Bad decision in high school” Mickey said back, looking at his hands. 

“You should see the mess I have on my ribs” one of the other army guys added. “If my shirt was not literally pinned down I would show ya.” He laughed. 

“Oh god! That terrible thing” the army's guys girl said with a giggle. 

“I almost had an ex’s name done once” Mickey retorted, “luckily he went first and I passed out before I could get my half done.” 

As Mickey told the story of almost getting his ex’s name tattooed, and people shared their bad tattoo stories, Ian watched and listened shocked. No one seemed to care that he was gay, or at least those who did were not saying anything...this could not have gone better Ian thought. Being able to finally breath again. 

Soon after Ian’s “coming out” all the award winners were called to line up by the stage, as the awards where going to be presented. Ian watched as Mickey took as seat at one of the round tables as the award portion of the night started, a happy smile on his face. 

As their caption made opening remarks one of Ian’s squad members nudged him as they awaited to be called on stage. Ian turned to look at Nick, who stood next to him. 

“Someone is gonna hear about this little show you put on tonight, fag.” 

Ian’s smile dropped from his face instantly as he felt anger run through him, but he only gritted his teeth and made fists, looking away from Nick. He wanted nothing more than to punch the guy right in the face, and for sure if Mickey had heard the comment he would have. But Ian knew better than to start something.   
\-----  
The rest of the award portion of the night went without incident, though Ian did not smile as wide as he had, the worry of Nick’s homophobic threat on his mind. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Mickey whispered to Ian as he took his seat next to his boyfriend. He could tell something was wrong as Ian was flat faced and almost refused to make eye contact with him. 

“Nothing, i’m fine” Ian said watching the rest of the awards being given on stage. 

“Ian” Mickey said, placing a hand on his thigh. 

“Drop it Mick” Ian said sternly looking at him this time. 

Mickey did, hoping Ian would tell him what was wrong later. From his point of view the night had gone great. Ian’s army buddies seemed cool enough and he had, had a nice time getting to know the other people in Ian’s life. 

Once everyone had gotten awards Ian’s caption started speaking again:

“So, we asked family members who could not be here tonight to send in videos congratulating the award winners, so here is a compliation we have put together to show our appreciation to those who are serving for our country.” 

Everyone applauded and the lights dimmed as a video started to play above on the screen. 

Ian watched as various mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, and lovers congratulated those who had received awards, when suddenly a familiar face showed up on the screen. 

“Ian! We miss you! congrats!” Fiona said. “I love you, miss you!” Debbie chimed in as she popped into the shot. “Kill some terrorist for me” Carl said brandishing a knife that Fiona quickly took away. “Wish we could be there” Fiona added “we love you” they all said as the video cut briefly to show Lip and his wife's face “Congratulations little bro” Lip said, “Love you” his wife added, than it was all over and the next family was sending their love. 

Ian could not believe it, he could feel tears welling in his eyes, he talked to his family all the time, especially Lip, but he didn't know this was going to be a part of tonight, and suddenly all the emotions of the night's events hit him and he could not take it. He stood up and made his way out of the conference hall onto the sidewalk, the darkness of night hitting him as hot tears fell down his cheeks. It was not long however until Mickey was by his side, wrapping his arms around him. 

“I fucking love you” Mickey said into Ian’s neck, not quite knowing what to say to make him feel better, he had never seen Ian like this before. He had seen him angry, and even depressed, but he had never seen him cry before. 

“Love you too” Ian said still holding on to his boyfriend. 

“Why don't we get outta here?” Mickey suggested pulling away some. 

“Yeah.”   
\-----  
They rode in silence, the radio playing in the background, but as soon as the door to the apartment was closed Ian jumped Mickey, pushing him against the door and pressing their lips together. Ian took no time to ease into it, pushing his tongue into Mickey's mouth and grinding his hips into the dark haired boys. 

After a few seconds of furious kissing Ian broke away panting, his eyes still stained red from tears, and a frown that didn't belong there on his face. 

“I am sorry” he said, his eyes welling again as he shook his head. 

“Talk to me baby” Mickey replied putting a hand on his cheek. 

“There was some douche who made a fag comment, and then seeing my family, and you, and fuck Mickey I just wanna go home, or go somewhere that is not the fucking desert.” 

“Okay, okay” Mickey said wracking his brain  
“Let's leave, go to Chicago to see your brothers and sisters, we can make it a road trip.” 

“I can't just leave, that's desertion” Ian said forcing back tears. 

Mickey was lost, he just wanted to have happy Ian back, he wanted to fix it but he couldn't. 

“What can I do right now?” Mickey asked. 

“Weed, and uh, I wanna fuck you.”

“Sounds like a plan to me” Mickey forced a smile, walking to the bedroom, knowing this was only a temporary solution. 

Mickey took off his suit clothes and carefully hung them on the back of the closet door. When he was fully naked he turned his attention to Ian, who at this point had only taken off the uniform accessories. 

“Hey” Mickey started moving over to undo the buttons of Ian's jacket, shrugging it off his shoulders “let me help.” 

Together they undid Ian's dress shirt, carefully hanging each article of clothing. Than Mickey dropped to his knees. He first undid Ian's shoes, pulling them off his feet gently and setting them aside, he then proceeded to do the same with Ian's socks, going up from there to undo the shiny belt buckle. He then worked open Ian's fly, pulling the dress pants down. Ian stepped out of them and Mickey handed them to him nicely folded to hang with the top garments. Now the fun part began. 

Mickey worked his hands up the inside of Ian's thighs, nudging his cock with his nose and lips through the fabric of his underwear. He mouthed at Ian's cock, the fabric soaking with his saliva as Ian stiffened before him. He then pulled Ian's underwear down with one motion, letting the redhead step out of them before he returned his attention to Ian's cock. 

“I wanna sit down” Ian said running a hand through Mickey's dark hair. 

“K” he replied standing up. 

As Ian got comfortable on the bed Mickey fished out a joint and lighter, taking one long puff before handing it to Ian. 

Mickey crawled between Ian's legs, watching as Ian puffed out smoke, his free hand going back into Mickey's soft hair. The blue eyed boy took Ian's cock in hand, pumping him up and down as he wrapped his mouth around the perfect pink head, circling his tongue the way he knew Ian liked it. He worked in a rhythmic motion sucking Ian down as far as he could go, and pumping his hand, all the while looking up at his beautiful man making little moaning noises between hits. 

“Come up here” Ian said after a few minutes of head, handing what was left of the joint to Mickey. He took a couple drags before setting it down on an ashtray that was next to the bed. 

Ian pulled Mickey in with a hand resting gently on the back of the boy's head, his other hand going to Mickey's already hard cock. Their mouths entangled once again, licking into each others mouths needy, both groaning as their cocks rubbed together between their stomachs. 

“Wanna be inside you” Ian breathed placing his mouth to Mickey's neck, sucking hard at the soft warm skin. 

“Yes please” Mickey moaned back, his hands moving all over Ian.

With skillful practice Ian flipped them over so he was now on top, pupils blown wide from the weed and lust as he quickly dropped between Mickey's legs, putting them up over his shoulders as he started to eat him out. 

“Fuck!” Mickey cooed as soon as Ian's tongue hit his hole. Ian hummed continuing to circle the puckered skin with his tongue before pushing inside. After a moment or two he pushed himself up again, keeping Mickey's legs over his shoulders. He slicked up his dick with a few drops of lube before lining up and pushing inside. 

“Ian! Oh!” Mickey gasped as Ian entered him, he was still tight, but the burn was something he enjoyed. 

“Like that” Ian said, sucking at Mickey's neck once more as he slowly circled and thrusted his hips, moaning against Micks neck. 

“Yes, faster” Mickey pleaded, the slow place Ian was going at killing him. 

Ian only moaned, picking up the pace dramatically, and angling himself to hit Mickey's sweet spot. The sound of heavy breathing and skin smacking filling the small apartment. 

“I want you to cum when I do” Ian practically whimpered between kisses. 

“Fuck, oh! Right there! Ian! Oh!” Mickey rambled as he wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping himself in time with Ian’s relentless thrust that hit his prostate perfectly each time, the pleasuring almost overwhelming. 

“Gonna cum Ian” he warned, his orgasm building. 

“Yeah! Yeah!” Ian gasped back, his own orgasm just around the corner. 

“I'm cumming! Oh fuck!” Mickey yelled as his orgasm shot through him, his whole body shaking and twisting with the shocks of pleasure, spirits of cum shooting onto both of their stomachs. 

Ian moaned loudly just a moment later as his thrust became sporadic, bottoming out as he filled Mickey up, his head falling to the boy below himselfs sweaty chest as he finished. 

“Kiss me” Mickey pleaded running a hand through Ian's hair, his breath starting to even. 

Ian did, pressing their mouths together, soft but just as passionate as tongues met. After a moment Ian pulled out, grabbing so tissues to clean them up; they wiped off what they could than Ian layer down next to Mickey, pulling a sheet over them. 

“Love you” Ian said resting his head on Mickey's bare chest, Mickey's hand going automatically to comb through Ian's fiery hair. 

“Love you to, now stop being all mopey.” 

Ian only grumbled, nipping softly at Mickey's chest to show what he thought of that comment. 

“Really Ian, I just have a feeling, it's all gonna be fine” 

Ian sighed, closing his eyes “if you say so” 

“I fucking do” 

“You are the best, you know that?” Ian said lifting up his head to look at Mickey. 

“Yeah, duh” Mickey said with a little smile. 

“Shut up” Ian chuckled, kissing him on the lips before lowering his head again. 

“Try and get some sleep” Mickey suggested, flicking off the light and closing his own eyes. 

As the boys fell into sleep, Mickey truly did believe that everything would be alright, whatever happened they had each other, and that's all that mattered. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this is kinda sad...But Mickey supporting Ian is like my favorite thing..And also I don't have any other plans for them in this vers, so please assume at this point that everything works out. 
> 
> One last thing.... I am looking for someone to beta with, so msg me on tumblr if you are interested (beautiful-hungry)


End file.
